Necromancer
by Novelist Pup
Summary: Insanity is as dangerous as it is addicitive. [yaoi, SasuNaru?]


**Necromancer**

Once upon a time, in a place far, far away, called Atlanta, there was a teenager. The teenager was utterly pissed because the Internet was off and planned to relieve his boredom in the most unnatural of ways. By drawing morbid pictures of Naruto slicing off his hands and sewing them back on. The End.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope.**

There was a mission. It was a simple mission, just locate and relieve the enemy of a surprisingly important scroll. A simple mission that only needed two of Konoha's best ANBU.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

It shouldn't have had any casualties, especially ones like missing limbs and so.

Someone should've told Sasuke and Naruto that.

Yes, the scroll was retrieved, but at the low cost of Naruto's left hand. The enemy had gotten creative and hid claws all around the room with obvious chakra signatures. Except the one underneath the enemy's pillow. Naruto didn't exactly realize that it'd be there (due to the lack of a chakra signature) and as soon as he lifted up the pillow, an audible 'Snap!' was heard while his hand was chopped clean off.

Needless to say, he just stood there in shock.

"Dobe… I found the scroll! Let's go…" Sasuke called as he walked into the room. He stopped whatever was going on in his mind as soon as he saw Naruto and his rapidly bleeding stub of a hand.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke yelled as he ripped off a part of the enemy's sheet and wrapped it with a surprising urgency around Naruto's bleeding arm to stop the bleeding. Naruto snapped out his dazed state and looked down at his lack of hand.

"Huh?" Naruto said stupidly as Sasuke finished his quick repair. Said panicking raven-haired teen pulled up his friend and pulled the heavy weight towards the door. Naruto just grabbed something from under the pillow and snuck it under his vest.

"Let's get out of here, Dobe…" Sasuke said as Naruto got off of him and they jumped out into the night.

* * *

It had been a whole three weeks since the accident, and Naruto still hadn't come out of his house. It was really beginning to freak Sasuke out, how he wasn't hearing his best friend's loud voice. Sasuke had given the mission report to Tsunade, including the 'Missing Hand Files' and decided that Naruto would tell everyone when he wanted to that he was now single handed.

Yet, that only works when Naruto is there to tell.

Sometimes, Sasuke would sit outside Naruto's window and attempt to Sharingan the curtains. Until he remembered that only Byuukan could do that.

And the fact that he couldn't take being left out of Naruto's life anymore (when this little factor was discovered, he had no idea) and was now standing in front of Naruto's door, hand posed in a knocking fashion. Finally getting the nerve to do so, he knocked.

Automatically, the door answered.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked slowly, and heard a low chuckle in response.

"Sasuke, why don't you come in?" Naruto's voice rang through the quiet hallway. Sasuke walked in the dark apartment cautiously and closed the door behind himself.

"Are you afraid, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke turned his head towards the sound and found no one to be there.

"Looking for me, Sasuke?" The amused voice called from the direction of the living room. Sasuke looked inside said room and was greeted with unmistakable bright blue eyes. Sasuke reached for the lights and switched them on.

"Sasuke! How nice it is to see you!" Naruto said happily. Sasuke wished he could say the same. So far, it looked like Naruto hadn't had slept this entire time, and there were stitches on his whisker marks. His hair also looked longer than ever before.

"Naruto…? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed, his cheeks stretching the stitched lines on his face.

"I've never been better!" His eyes sparkled with amusement as he leaned his head onto his left hand.

Sasuke stared shocked at what he was seeing. Naruto noticed the direction of his friend's view and smirked.

"Like it?" He asked, voice carrying traces of humor. Sasuke, who didn't find anything funny about the situation, stared open-jawed.

"What _happened_ to you?" Sasuke asked, frightened of the answer. Naruto turned his insanity shining eyes to Sasuke's.

"What so you _think_ happened? I fixed myself up! Now, I can use my hand better than anytime before!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke shook his head and noticed the bloody thread stitched into his wrist, and how the hand was also paler than the rest of his body.

"Why didn't you just go see Tsunade? I'm sure she could've done it better…" Sasuke attempted to reason, watching the dark bags underneath Naruto's blue eyes become more defined.

"Why do that, when I have mastered it myself?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Sasuke just sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. The events were too much for him.

"Sasuke, look at me would you?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke complied and watched as Naruto took off his long sleeved shirt. A soft gasp was heard as soon as all the thread lines and marks were seen across Naruto's torso.

"Wha-?" Sasuke attempted to talk, but he was just speechless as Naruto grinned madly and twirled around so Sasuke could see his back as well.

"See what I mean? I was devastated at the loss of my hand at first, but then a voice was whispering in my head…" Naruto began, grinning in a way so that his canines could be seen sticking out between his lips. Sasuke decided that he gave a very good vampire persona at the moment.

"What voice?" Sasuke asked. Naruto fingered the bloody side-scabs on his right-arm joint.

"The voice that gave me this brilliant idea! The directions it gave me were simple enough, and I followed them to _perfection_…" Naruto hissed in ecstasy as the thread that held his right-arm joint together slowly unraveled. Sasuke watched in morbid fascination as the arm slowly separated from its base and hung by the single thread that was threatening to break. The strange thing was, though, that…

"There's no blood…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto laughed and held up a syringe, filled halfway with a molten amber liquid.

"Do you know what this is? You should, it's called _Morphine_." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. "It's a special drug that numbs the body and temporarily slows the blood flow."

Sasuke shuddered as Naruto moved closer to his body, trying to refrain from a moan as his slightly out-of-his-head friend breathed along his neck as he continued his explanation.

"It had a major setback though, which is why no one uses it anymore… It was _terribly_ addictive…" Naruto hissed as Sasuke trembled from the hair that tickled his neck. "But, _my_ version is so much better…"

"H-how so?" Sasuke forced himself to ask as Naruto pressed his chest to Sasuke's shoulder.

"Mine is fused with Kyuubi's chakra, making it stop the blood flow completely and it isn't in the _least_ addictive…!" Naruto mumbled as a wrong sounding chuckle slipped through his mouth. Sasuke, who was becoming ever-so-slightly scared, watched as Naruto pulled out a spool of thread, laced with chakra from the Kyuubi.

"This is my very special thread, made by me, _for me_." Naruto said, as he took the needle that was already prepared for use, and pressed it into his skin. Sasuke gasped, but not from shock, for Naruto had closed his eyes and pressed his face into Sasuke's neck. Without even looking, the necromancer had sewn his arm back to the rest of his body, and then Sasuke became shocked when the arm and hand began moving normally.

"Most people who try this aren't successful, and end up having an unusable limb for the rest of their lives. I guess I was lucky…" Naruto whispered as he pressed his lips to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke lifted his neck so Naruto could access more, and said necromancer got the hint and began kissing up Sasuke's face slowly.

"Tell me something Sasuke…" Naruto asked, breathing on Sasuke's own lips. "What makes me so appealing now? You could've just left as soon as you saw my mutilated body…"

Sasuke didn't know himself, except that there was something seductively enticing about Naruto at the moment. Maybe it was the presence of the morphine, or something…

"I… don't know…" Sasuke finally answered. Naruto smirked and bit at Sasuke's lips.

"You wouldn't." Is all that Naruto said before climbing onto his friend's lap and latching his lips to Sasuke's neck.

**END**

* * *

I knew that I'd never be able to write a SasuNaru without it becoming completely sick and out of my mind worthy. You can tell me how much this sucks, I know it does. It scares me too. (Kativa-chan, I tried. I told you I'd never be able to do it...)

(And for anyone who doesn't know… A necromancer is someone who messes with life and the living, like controlling the dead or making it so that they have almost immortal bodies.)


End file.
